


Sul on valo ylläsi

by paarmageddon



Category: Tuntematon sotilas
Genre: AU, Drama, Fix-It, M/M, sodankuvaus
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paarmageddon/pseuds/paarmageddon
Summary: Fix-it, jossa Hauhia ja Asumaniemi selviää ja tapaa toisensa. Mutta ei ilman angstia.





	Sul on valo ylläsi

**Author's Note:**

> En myönnä, et kuuntelin Robinin "Erilaiset" kun kirjotin tätä.  
> Lisäksi mun Hauhian ja Asuman ulkonäöt perustuu tähän uusimpaan leffaversioon.

Kuka täällä ehtii vihellyksiä kuuntelemaan kun ei kuule yhtään mitään, Hauhia mietti, pidellen käsiään päänsä suojana, niin kuin se jotakin auttaisi, jos tuuri kävisi. Rytisi ja ryskyi niin että sielussa tärisi, päälle satoi jälleen runsain mitoin Neuvostotasavallan metalliteollisuuden antimia. 

Se puhelias uusi poika makasi hänen kyljessään kiinni pienessä kippurassa.

Oli hiljaa.

***  
Poikien kanssa oltiin vuonna 1942 puhuttu koulutuskeskuksessa, mitä kaikkia sotasaalista ja sotamuistoja kerättäisiin. Nagant-revolveri nyt ainakin oli saatava, siantappovehkeeksi kotiin. Niin oli joku kuullut vanhoilta.  
Hauhioilla ei ollut sikoja, mutta se oli kai vain sanonta, oli Jukka päätellyt. Hän räkätti mukana, kun kaverit kertoivat kilpaa mitä karkeimpia kaskuja. Nyt hekin olivat sotilaita. Helposti kaatuisi Neuvostoliitto, kun ikäluokka kaksikymmentäkaksi päästettäisiin rintamalle. Näitä nuoria sotureita ei kuolema voisi koskettaa. Miten muka? Kun elämää oli monta kertaa enemmän vuosia edessä kuin takana. 

Ei kukaan heistä koulutuskeskuksen kirkasotsaisista alokkaista ollut saanut Naganttia. Eivät edes Tähtipistoolia sen sijalta. 

Valkosia puisia ristejä kyllä riitti kaikille halukkaille ja erityisesti haluttomille. Osa sai lisäksi huolimattomasti naulatun ”EI SAA AVATA”- kyltin kolisevan arkun kannelle. 

Hauhia oli noita arvomerkkejä odotellessaan ansainnut pari kivuliasta sotamuistoa kehoonsa. Aamulla pukiessaan sarkapukua päälleen hän katsoi itseään sumuisesta peilistä ja rapsutti pään vasemmalla puolella kulkevaa arpea. Mieleen tuli sairaanhoitajan kielto: ”Näpit irti! Tulehtuu pian!” 

Siinä eivät hiukset kasvaneet, arven kohdalla nimittäin. Onneksi tukka oli äidin sanojen mukaan ”niin kuin karhunpojan turkki” paksu ja tumma, arven sai tarvittaessa hyvinkin piiloon kun muisti kammata oikein. Tänään hän kampasi tukkansa nyt päinvastoin niin, että arpi paistoi jo kauas. Hän ei tahtonut myöntää sitä, mutta oli ylpeä siitä, että tuo oli tehnyt hänen kasvoistaan varsin karskit. Nyt hän näyttikin siltä mitä oli, Suomen sotilaalta. Kuulan osuman tuomista kovista päänsäryistä hän ei pitänyt. Eikä siitä, että kiireessä ommellun haavan tikit olivat vetäneet parantuessa nahkaa niin, että Hauhia vaikutti myös jatkuvasti hieman arvioivalta, kun toinen kulma oli koholla koko ajan. 

Täytyi myöntää, että hän oli onnettaren suosikkeja, toisin kuin vaikka naapurisängyn Järvinen. Poika ei nimittäin pystynyt puhumaan kuin epäselvillä yksittäisillä sanoilla, sillä hänellä luoti päähän oli murskannut suurimman osan leukaa ja hampaita. Raukkaparka oli kuitenkin jäänyt henkiin, ja pystyi nyt syömään pelkästään soseita tai liemiä, niitäkin varoen tai oli lähellä tukehtua. 

Tämän toisen haavoittumisen jälkeen Hauhia oli syvällä mielensä sopukoissa toivonut, että pääsisi kotirintamalle, tekemään mitä tahansa muuta kuin tätä pyövelintyötä. Mutta ei hänen vamma-asteensa ollut tarpeeksi suuri edes takalinjassa palvelemiseen, hän oli mies parhaassa kunnossa. Käsi toimi juuri niin kuin ennenkin. Päänsärkyjäkään lääkintäupseeri ei pitänyt vakavina, edellisen lailla käski ottaa tarpeeseen joko höökipulveria tai morfiinia, mitä nyt lääkintämiehillä olisi tarjota.

Hän oli hymyillyt ja kiittänyt, että pääsisi puolustamaan isänmaataan takaisin kahdeksannen jalkaväkirykmentin ykköspataljoonaan, jossa oli ensimmäisen kerran haavoittunut. Sairaanhoitajat ja lääkintälotat olivat säteilleet hänelle koko aamun. 

Kavutessaan kuorma-auton lavalle Hauhia ei osannut päättää, oliko se minkään arvoista.

Hänen lisäkseen rintamalle oltiin viemässä suoraan koulutuskeskuksesta tulevia poikia, jotka liikehtivät levottomasti ja tuijottivat avoimesti Hauhiaa. Hän koitti olla katsomatta ketään, ne näyttivät kauhean nuorilta. 

Juuri sellaiselta kuin hänkin oli ollut, kauan aikaa sitten. 

Kun matkaa oli tehty hetki, rohkein niistä avasi suunsa: ”Mikäs kundin stoori on?” 

Se oli stadin kundi, Hauhia ymmärsi, ja hänen rintaansa puristi yhtäkkiä. Helsinkiläiset olivat hänen mielestään jotenkin ihailtavan uhkaavia, ne puhuivat niin vapaasti ja ihmeellisillä sanoilla, että itsensä tunsi epävarmaksi.  
Mutta Hauhia oli uusien silmissä se ihmeellinen ja kokenut vanha hanu, joten hän koitti pitää äänensä vakaana ja kasvonsa välinpitämättömän ilmeettöminä. Hän ei katsonut puhujaan vaan maiskautti huuliaan ja huokaisi hitaasti, niin kuin ei olisi millään jaksanut vaivautua.

”Kaipa minä sen voin kertoa… sain sirpaleesta viime sijoituspaikassa. Makasin muutaman kuukauden tuolla sotasairaalassa… olisin aikaisemminki lähteny, mutta oli meinaan hyvä hoito, jos ymmärrätte,” Hauhia heitti, sai aikaan toivomansa naurunsorinaa pojissa ja rentoutui hieman. ”Laittoivat tuonne teidän kanssa kun siellä on kuulemma pulaa eniten. Tai kai kaikkialla on, mu… niin.” Hän oli alkaa tavanomaisen innokkaan lörpöttelyn, mutta muisti, että nyt täytyi pitää yllä salaperäisen soturin naamio.

”Päähänkö?” Joku toinen kysyi, ääni ihmetyksestä kireänä.

”Ei, se on vanha jo, kuulasta. Tähän näin, ” Hauhia lausahti, jännitti kapeaa hauistaan ja osoitti paikan, johon sirpale oli kaivautunut. ”Meni luu kahtia. Mutta hyvin parantui.”

Yhtä sirpaleen kappaletta kokematon leikkaava lääkäri ei ollut uskaltanut alkaa tonkimaan pois. Se varmaan vaivaisi vanhoilla päivillä, mutta nyt tuntui ikävältä vain silloin kuin köllötti selällään kädet ristissä rinnan päällä, kämmenet kainaloissa. Asento oli se jossa Hauhia oli ennen viihtynyt miettimässä maailman menoa.

Ennen kaikkea tätä. 

”Muistakaa jätkät että se on nikkelimyrkytys saatanan vaarallinen tauti, ” hän totesi vielä. Lause oli vanha, monet kerrat kulutettu, mutta eivät nämä pojat olleet sitä vielä kyllästymiseen asti kuulleet. He katselivat Hauhiaa ja toisiaan suurin silmin. Hauhia oli pakahtua ylpeydestä ja naamioi hymynsä yskänpuuskaan. 

***  
He olivat löntystäneet tuoreen kapteeni Kariluodon perässä komentopaikalle, Hauhian vatsaa oli vääntänyt. Tuntui epätodelliselta olla taas siellä jossakin, kun vielä aamulla oli syönyt hyvin sairaalassa hymyilevien hoitajien keskellä. Täällä oli vain myreitä miehiä ja harmaissa puvuissa olevat ukot näyttivät risaisilta ja väsyneiltä. 

Hauhian suureksi ihmetykseksi hänet oli tunnistettu. 

”Kattookahan poja, kuka siellä keikkuu uusi nulikoide peräs? Eik se oo tuo Hauki… Hau...-”

”Hauhian sälli! Ai perkele mie oonki ilonen ku ne laitto siun tänne. Sie oot nii kovast miehistynt!” 

Näemmä Rokan poika porskutti vielä. Hauhia puristi miehen kättä, tuon silmät loistivat. Hauhiasta tuntui vähän helpommalta. Hän oli yrittänyt pitää kirjeenvaihtoa yllä Rokan kanssa ensimmäisen haavoittumisensa jälkeen, mutta lopuksi kirjeet eivät olleet enää löytäneet perille.

Rokka hänet oli melkein kantanut jsp:lle kun hän oli kalloonsa kudin ottanut, kauan aikaa sitten.

”Te jäätteki kaikki tähä puoljoukkuesse. Meit on nii piru vähä.” Kersantti, jonka nimeä Hauhia ei muistanut, säksätti. 

He alkoivat kaivaa sirpalesuojia rinteeseen kersantin käskyn mukaan. Tuo kiersi ympäriinsä neuvoen uusia poikia. Hauhia sai kuoppansa kaivettua melko nopeasti ja hän kampesi itsensä ylös. Rokka oli hetkessä hänen vieressään. 

”Tää Hauhia onki kuulka aikamoinen sälli. Hää on ollu tääl jo aiemmi, se oli viel asemasotaa sillo,” mies pulputti, ”Mie hänt sillon kovast kielsin vartios päätäns nostamast, mut hää vaa ei piitant. No naapur oliki kiltil pääl nii he anto hänel vaa kovan tällin muistoks. Joksie ennätit heil tuot arpee näyttää?”

”…näytin,” Hauhia kuiskasi, posket punaisina. Hänestä tarina vartiossa saadusta osumasta ei ollut läheskään niin hieno kuin vaikkapa partiossa otetusta kudista. Hän kiitti omaa älliään siitä, ettei ollut alkanut tarinoimaan pidemmin itsestään kuorma-auton lavalla. 

”Oli kyl siisti vekki! Mä oon Asumaniemi.” Ääni oli pojan, joka oli Hauhiaa kuulustellut. Hän oli kaivanut kuoppansa valmiiksi ja iskenyt lapion sen reunalle, jossa hän itsekin nyt röhnötti korskeana. Nyt Hauhia näki kunnolla hauskannäköiset kasvot, joilla oli vinkeä virnistys. Sillä oli ruskeat silmät ja yhtä tumma tukka. Hauhia nielaisi, vatsasta kylmäsi.

”Hauhia.”

Poika vinkkasi hänelle silmää, niin kuin se olisi jotain mitä hän tekisi aina. Sitten hän muina miehinä kysyi, ääni täynnä näyttelemätöntä rehvakkuutta: ”Missä täällä niitä ryssiä on, että saa ruveta tappaan?” 

Hauhia ei voinut kuin naurahtaa.

Ihmeellinen poika. Muut olivat niin epävarmoja, hiljaisia ja vähän pelokkaitakin, mutta tuo oli kuin kotonaan, kuin olisi aina ollut täällä, kuin tuntisi kaiken ja tietäisi kaiken. Kuin olisi kuolematon. 

Rokka sanoi jotain siitä, että ei kannattanut huutaa niin kovaa sillä ryssät saattaisivat karata ja kersantti kysyi, miten vanhoja uudet pojat olivat. Hauhia kuunteli sanailua mielissään, katseli salaa Asumaniemeä. Sitten hän kääntyi pois ja katseli vihollisen puolelle, sytytti tupakan ja toivoi että rauhallinen päivä jatkuisi samanlaisena. 

Ajatuksesta ei kestänyt kauaa, kun Hauhia kuuli kauhukseen lähtölaukausten tylpän jytinän. Monta niitä oli. Liian monta. 

Hän tiesi, että nyt piti suojautua, hyppäsi ensimmäiseen kuoppaan ja laskeutui toisen pojan päälle, joka älähti kun Hauhian koipi tallasi hänen säärelleen. Hauhia oli liian hermostuksissaan pyytämään edes anteeksi, tunki vain pojan viereen ja näki tutun tumman tukan, jota hiekanjyvät kirjavoittivat. He koittivat painautua pieniksi kuopan pohjalle.

”Pysykää kuopis!” Jostain kuului, ja Hauhia mietti, kuka ihme tahtoisi kiivetä pois. Hän oli unohtanut sen, miten vaikea oli pysyä liikkumatta, kun pakokauhu iskisi. 

Asumaniemi hänen kyljessään oli puristanut silmät kiinni. Hauhian valtasi omituinen tunne koittaa lohduttaa.

”Älä huoli! Älä huoli! Se viheltää jos se osuu kohalle!” 

Hän katui sanojaan saman tien. Asumaniemi painautui tiukemmin häntä vasten, kun heidän lähellään kumahti erityisen kovaa. Hauhia sulki silmänsä lujasti ja painoi päänsä vasten kuopan multaista seinää. 

Kuka tässä vihellyksiä ehtisi kuuntelemaan. 

Hauhia rukoili, ettei saisi enää kolmatta sotamuistoa, ja että Asumaniemi olisi yhtä kuolematon kuin miltä vaikutti.


End file.
